A.J. Rutherford
Mr. A.J. Rutherford, a banker, who approves a home loan for the EVanses, appears in the Season 6 episode of Good Times titled "House Hunting". The part of Mr. Rutherford is played by Charles Siebert. About Mr. Rutherford In the episode "House Hunting", when the Evans all go to a nearby bank to apply for FHA loan which they are hoping to get approved for a house which J.J. and Florida both found out about on Wilson Street which is available that's worth $15,000, which was offered to him for $25,000, (together they were able to come up with the 3% up front payment required, which amounts to $750) they, in their attempt to possibly get a bank loan first, find A.J. Rutherford, a loan officer at the bank which they and Keith go to, on the phone with a wealthy businessman friend who owns a large apartment complex, for whom he approves a loan for $6.8 million. When Florida, afraid that the bank only approves loans for big business, says "I think we're in the wrong place..we only want a small loan", as Rutherford assures her that the bank shows the same consideration for the "little man" as they do big businesses". When he looks over the information they give him on the house, he's impressed with it, but informs them, based upon their financial situation, that he couldn't approve a bank loan, but could help them apply for an FHA loan, which they were looking for in the first place. When he informs the family that the applicant(s) must be employed full-time, meaning at least 40hrs, the five of them all calculate the hours which they work, which amounts to 88, more than twice the amount required, as Rutherford, in acting on a legal loophole which doesn't specify about the number of required applicants on the FHA loan, decides to push the loan through the approval process, as the family throws a party later that evening celebrating the loan's approval. However, things seem to go sour when A.J. drops by the apartment, to reluctantly break the bad news to the Evanses that while their loan was approved, the home which they were trying to purchase is slated to be demolished as part of an urban renewal project, as a group of land developers were planning to build a shopping mall on the property where the house stands. While the Evanses muse over the news, A.J., in a funny scene, is seen sobbing sympathetically over their plight! When Florida, perhaps out of disbelief over seeing a grown man cry, responds "Oh, my Lord!" as she tries to console him saying "You did the best that you could!", as he says to her "I know, but it's just not fair...You're such fine people...You get one step foward, and they push you back two!" When Florida says to him that the family hss endured similar setbacks before and has always managed to pull through them, he then responds "Yes, but you deserve a better house than this!" as J.J. says to him, after seeing him weep, "Maybe you should try to find another line of work!" Although they didnt get to buy the home, which Florida referred to as "a funeral", they still, undeterred, decide to continue the party as a "wake", as she invites Mr. Rutherford, out of appreciation for his help, to stay and celebrate! Category:Characters Category:Notable characters